SQ One Shot Compilation
by hrselovr101
Summary: A compilation of all different SQ one shots that come to me. Reviews are welcome!
1. The Perfect Husband

**Yeah, something that just came to me. I loved writing this! I know it's not very long, sorry! Enjoy~**

**The Perfect Husband **

"The kids have _finally _been put to bed," an exhausted Sam exclaimed, trudging down the stairs of his and Quinn's huge second story house, his eyes barely staying open. He crashed on the sofa as soon as he entered the den, reaching for the remote on the near by—sort of—coffee table, and flipped to his favorite sports channel; the noise of sports announcers' voices were harmony to his ears. He had just spent the last hour singing softly to his newest child, Sophie, who would not stop crying. She was always a little too cranky at bed time and didn't know when enough was enough…then again she was only two, but still, Sam thought she should know better than to throw up on her daddy's favorite TV shirt, whack him in the ribs twice, and pull at his blonde locks. Yes, they were definitely stopping at four. Grayson, Henry, and Connor were all tucked away safely in their respective rooms, thank god.

"I know, babe. It's so hard to put your four children to bed when your poor wife has to make dinner for all you pigs each and every night _and_ do the dishes," she teased, tossing a glance over her shoulder at her husband, whose eyes were solely focused on the glow of the TV screen. She grabbed the dish sponge she was using, applied more soap, and starting cleaning off the kids' plates. "Can you please come and help me? It's the _least_ you could do."

Sam, drifting back to Earth, looked at Quinn and smiled his adorable smile that Quinn happened to fall in love with, his hair gently falling slightly below the eyes.

"Aw, do I have to? I just got to the good part of the All-Star game," he whined.

"Sam Evans," Quinn scoffed, "sometimes you remind me of a two year old." She turned back to her work and _tried _to ignore him.

Sam thought otherwise though, catching Quinn off guard when he wrapped his warm arms around her waist, Quinn instantly leaning into his embrace.

"You know you love it," he whispered into her ear, nipping the lobe slightly with his lips.

"Sam," she giggled, "stop; I have work that needs to be done." She tried wriggling out of his tight grasp, but she was unsuccessful.

"Ha, got you."

She whipped her head around, her hair stinging Sam's cheek just slightly, and gazed into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Wow, you're an ass, do you know that?" Quinn scolded, setting down her dish towel by the drying rack, and trying to pry Sam's fingers off her small waist.

"No matter how hard you try, I'm stronger," he smirked, leaning down to place a loving kiss on his wife's lips.

Yeah, Quinn was failing miserably. She finally gave in, and was so not complaining, reaching up to stroke his cheekbone as his lips moved down her neck, one inch at a time. Before she knew it, she was pressed in between Sam's body and the stove, chuckling slightly when Sam realized where they were in the small kitchen. He grabbed the whipped cream off the counter; they had used it earlier to make ice cream sundaes, and sprayed a tiny bit on his finger, dabbing Quinn's nose with the white foam.

"Oh, you did not just do that!" she shrieked. Sam just smiled at her; she looked so adorable with a dash of white on her nose. "You, mister, are one bad flirter." She regained her stance and pushed him away from her, swiftly grabbing the can right out of his hand, and spraying a boatload of the white topping in his hair. Sam was speechless for a second before Quinn's laughter caught his attention.

"C'mere you," he said, reaching for her hands and dragging her to the couch.

"Sam, you look like an idiot with all that gunk in your hair," Quinn with mock seriousness in her voice.

"Well, I wasn't the one that put it there, now was I?" he shot back at her, rolling his eyes, pulling her on top of him moments later.

"You, though, were the one that started this whole thing. I was being a good girl and cleaning up before you came along and-," She was cut off by Sam's tender lips on her own, once again, and his soothing hand brushing away stray flaxen hairs to the side of her near perfect face.

"You know, you still look beautiful, even with that on your nose," he said pointing to the whipped cream, applying a small amount to his thumb and licking it off his finger. She gave him a mean little glare but couldn't help but smile shortly after.

"You don't look half bad either, handsome." Their lips met again, and Sam's hands instinctively started tugging at Quinn's skirt, tugging it up just above her knee caps.

"Sam, not here, not now," she warned, acknowledging that this little "thing" they had started would eventually lead so something more. Sam gave her the puppy dog face that he even tried on his children before nodding his head. He rolled off of her in a quick, swift motion, and laid her legs on top of his lap; his palms stroked her smooth skin, practically giving it a massage.

"You know I love you a lot, right?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I've heard that at least once or twice," she said with a twinkle in her eye, nudging Sam in the stomach with her leg, and letting a content sigh escape her rose tinted lips. "You know that I have the best husband anyone could ask for, right?"

Sam nodded. Yes, yes, he did.


	2. New Year's Eve

**Re-uploaded and revised. **

**New Year's Eve**

"Oh my god, this is going to be so awesome!" Rachel exclaimed as she and Quinn were picking up food at the local grocery store near her parent's house.

"Agreed. Tonight's going to be magical." Quinn added smiling to herself. All of the Glee kids were getting together for dinner and to watch the ball drop in Times Square to celebrate the New Year. Quinn was definitely looking forward to it, but Rachel couldn't hold her excitement in any longer.

"So…I have everything planned out. We'll watch a romantic movie before the ball drops at midnight, eat at a delicious dinner that my BFF will help me prepare, play fun games, and just hang out. Oh, it's going to be so amazing. I'm glad I came up with this idea." Quinn rolled her eyes and playfully nudged Rachel on the shoulder.

"Ah hem," she said clearing her throat. "You know _I_ came up with the idea fist. _You _were the one that built on it and added this crazy agenda," Quinn said trying to sound intimidating and angry, but she couldn't keep a straight face.

"Ha! I knew it. Quinn you can't deny that this plan is totally genius."

"Okay, okay you got me. But let's please hurry up. We'll be here all day; plus my feet hurt."

Rachel chuckled and scooted the cart towards the cashiers' works stations.

"We're leaving now, happy?" Quinn nodded and hastily dropped their groceries onto the conveyer belt.

"Oh my god! We have exactly 2 hours to get everything ready for night," Rachel burst looking at the glowing screen on her cell. "How is that even possible?"

"Um Rachel, we've been shopping for over 2 ½ hours, the last hour grabbing supplies that wasn't even on our list."

Rachel didn't pay any attention to Quinn what so ever, but instead focused on bagging up the groceries. Quinn sighed and brushed her blonde hair to the side shifting her purse from one shoulder to the other waiting for Rachel to finish up and pay.

* * *

Back at the house Rachel and Quinn were scurrying around trying to accomplish everything that was on their "Must Do" list before their guests arrived. The table was set, a movie was picked out, dinner was ready; everything seemed to be turning out okay, at least for the time being. The door bell rang just as Rachel was coming down the stairs in a stunning red strapless dress and silver flats. A diamond necklace was fastened around neck, making her look even more gorgeous; her hair was down and slightly wavy, shaping her face beautifully.

"Oh my god Rachel; you look incredible." She gave Quinn a light smile before walking over towards the door.

"You better go get ready; I'll keep the entertained," she simply replied, giving Quinn a playful wink.

Nodding her head, Quinn bolted up the stairs and locked herself in Rachel's room; getting ready was definitely going to take a while. Downstairs, Quinn could faintly hear Rachel's high pitched voice welcoming the guests who had arrived and caught snippets of their conversation.

"Hey…she'll be down soon…make yourself comfortable…I'm so glad everybody's coming tonight. It's going to be a blast."

After applying a light coat of mascara to her eyelashes and only a thin line of eyeliner, she pulled out her dress from Rachel's closet. It was baby blue colored and had a black bow around the center. She slipped her feet into her silver sandals and headed downstairs, her hair bouncing off her shoulders. Upon entering the common area, she froze in her spot, her breath quickening. _He_ was here. She hadn't talked to him since their break up, and didn't _want_ to talk to him. It was too late now; she knew Rachel would force her to, though. She wanted Quinn to get back together with him, and kept on telling her that she should put the past behind her and just move on. Quinn couldn't do it, not after everything they had gone through. She was still crazy about him, and an ache in the pit of her stomach always appeared when she saw him around school. Why did she have to go and ruin everything they had? She's thought of telling him that she wants to get back together, but what would the point be of that when he would just turn her down? Quinn knew he didn't feel the same way she did. He had already moved on a week after they broke up something Quinn couldn't come to do. She gazed at the ring resting on her left ring finger admiringly, surprised that she hadn't taken it off yet._ That_ was the one true memory she still held from their relationship; something that she would always treasure forever. Dabbing a tear from her eye she crossed the room and grabbed Rachel by her arm dragging her to the kitchen.

"What's he doing here?" she half whispered half shouted, her eyes turning cold.

"I'm sorry Quinn! Finn brought him over. He had a change of plans and wanted to come so he could see _someone_," Rachel explained.

Quinn rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand and stared at the floor.

"It's okay," she whispered sighing heavily. "I mean I guess I have to talk to him sooner or later right? I can't avoid him forever can I?"

"No you can't. And besides it's been over 2 months now…you guys should start out again, fresh."

Rachel rested a reassuring arm on Quinn's shoulder and brought her back out to where everybody was gathered.

"You'll be okay. Just keep it cool and pretend nothing happened. It'll be less awkward."

"I can't pretend nothing happened," she sighed, annoyance creeping into her voice. "He was the first guy that I dated that loved me for me; he _means_ something to me."

Rachel rolled her eyes but acknowledged Quinn's statement. Leaving Quinn alone in a corner of the big house, she went off to find Finn. Quinn glanced around; everybody was having so much fun, chatting amongst themselves, dancing, eating. She spotted Sam, not too far away from her, looking lonesome. She decided to make the first move and quietly made her way over to him.

"Hey," she whispered walking up to him. He turned his head in her direction and smiled.

"Hey." A smile spread across his face; maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I didn't think you would show up tonight."

"Oh yeah, uh my plans backfired and Finn invited me. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, fine. The more the merrier." Sam chuckled and reached for her hand.

"Can we go somewhere private? I need to tell you something." A tingle ran through her whole body when he wrapped her hand in his.

"Um, sure. I guess so."

They slipped out of the room without anybody noticing and retreated to the kitchen. Once it was quieter, Sam released her hand from his grasp and ran his other hand through his hair.

"Look, I know things ended badly between us and I've been avoiding you for a long time…but you need to know something that I've been holding in for a while," Sam started. Quinn looked into his eyes but quickly broke contact.

"Sam, can we please not talk about this now? It's New Year's Eve; a new year for new choices, goals, decisions; it's a time to celebrate, and most certainly, _not_ talk about our past."

She was about to walk away when Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. He held her face in hands and she tangled her fingers through his blonde locks.

"Quinn…," he said pulling away from her reach. "I still have feelings for you and want to try again. I was stupid to move on so fast. I thought I was over you, when I really wasn't. We were perfect for each other. It's going to be a new year; the start of something new, and I want to start that something with you."

His eyes were so sincere and his voice was wavering, completely. Quinn grabbed him in a tight hug and stood on her tip toes to meet his lips once again.

"I do too, but was so afraid you'd turn me down. I was never over you Sam, and it was all my fault that we broke up. I love you to the moon and back."

Sam smiled down at the beautiful girl he held in his arms and pulled her in tighter.

"C'mon let's go join the others. We can talk more about this later."

He grabbed her hand and they, together, joined the others clustered around the TV.

"And just so you know, I love you too; always have and always will," he whispered into her ear. "This is going to be a great year; a great year for us."


	3. I Will Always Love You

**I wrote this after On My Way aired. It just describes the way Sam deals with Quinn's accident.**

**I Will Always Love You**

He didn't want to hear about her accident from the beginning, but really, had no choice. Her story was the first thing that met his ears when he had entered McKinley earlier that morning; it had spread like wildfire.

He was angry; it was nobody's business really but her parent's, and well, maybe the glee club's. He got hot headed whenever he overheard a conversation with the words "Quinn" and "car crash".

Of course he knew the school would be talking about the news, after all he was in high school, wasn't he? He suddenly came to the realization that maybe it was _him_ that didn't want to hear or know any of the details. She meant so much to him, even after their break-up, and now she was gone; dead.

He never got the chance to tell her that she was _the one_. The whole time he was with Mercedes, Quinn was still there, in the back of his mind. There was nothing he could do to get rid of the sensation, no matter how hard he tried. Then, just like that, she was gone. Her life was over; incomplete. She had lost all of her hopes and dreams within those split seconds that it took for the truck to hit her. No more Beth, no more Cheerios, no more Glee Club, and furthermore no more chances to know that Sam still loved her.


	4. Absolutely Perfect

**Re-uploaded and edited. I'm a huge Overgron shipper, and this was a late Christmas present to all of you, lol:) **

**Absolutely Perfect**

The air was chilly; snow slowly fluttered to the ground covering the once lush grass with a pure white blanket. Goose bumps ran up Dianna's arms as she and Lea walked back to their trailers after the last very intense but very fun day of shooting. They had filmed their last dance number of 2011 and sang multiple songs. It was hard to say good-bye to all of her cast mates but she knew that the two months that they had off for holiday break would roll back around with a blink of an eye. She pulled her scarf around her neck tighter, trying to keep in as much body heat in as possible. Lea scooted closer to her and Dianna could instantly feel her body warmth through the three layers she was wearing.

"So, what're you doing over the holiday break?" Lea asked her just as Dianna was pulling open her trailer door. She playfully rolled her eyes. Lea had that I-know-you're-up-to-something-probably-with-Chordtone when she asked the question. Even if she was right, there was no way Dianna would admit it, even though she had kind of already given it away.

"Di, don't think I can't see that huge grin and your rosy cheeks. You two are obviously doing _something_."

Still dodging Lea's question, Dianna slipped off her purple winter jacket, hanging it by the trailers' door along with her fuzzy hat with matching gloves.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we are. There happy; you know the truth."

She was trying her best to sound annoyed, but that was merely impossible to do since Lea was like a sister to her. She walked over to the microwave on the other side of the trailer, the floor creaking a tiny bit from the pressure of her footsteps, and put in two cups of hot chocolate. She then plopped down on the huge couch that took up more than half of the east wall of her trailer. Lea joined her along with Jenna, Naya, and Heather who had walked in seconds earlier.

"Don't leave us out," Naya ordered as she sat across from the three girls, Heather pushing her aside so she could fit on the small, but roomy chair as well.

Dianna sighed heavily and played with the hem if her cheerleading outfit. (She was too lazy to change out of it, and the weather certainly did not help).

"What do you expect me to tell you? That we're having a romantic dinner and he's going to propose to me on the most magical day of the year?" she shot at them, more forcefully than intended. Jenna glanced at her with a twinkle in her eye.

"That would be so adorable and pure bliss if Chord did that. You know how cute you two are right?"

Dianna couldn't help but smile at Jenna's comment, but kept her mind focused on all the girls around her, anxiously waiting for more information.

"Look, even we are cute together, I highly doubt that will happen. I don't think we're ready for that big of a commitment yet, let alone Ryan's rule. If we got caught, we'd both get fired in less than five minutes. C'mon guys, let's be realistic here."

Before any of the other girls could answer, the microwave beeped signaling the chocolate was done. Dianna grabbed the two cups and handed one to Lea, steam rising rapidly from the temperature of the hot liquid.

"Hello Di, we _are_ being realistic," Naya said.

Even if she wasn't Santana Lopez in real life, boy did she have her personality. "You've been together for what five years now?"

"Actually six…," Lea quickly added taking a sip of her warm drink.

"I'm sorry _six_ years; it's about damn time that boy start making a move on you." She made an awkward hand gesture before standing up, grabbing her coat, and walking out the door, with Heather right behind her. Dianna rubbed her arm absent mindlessly before facing Lea and Jenna.

"Is Naya right? I'm having an easy time believing her, but a hard time actually imagining the situation. Oh my god, life goes by way too fast."

She suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe and her head started to hurt.

"Di, there's nothing to get worked up about. Yes, it's a huge decision to make and might very well affect your life forever, but you definitely won't regret it," Jenna comforted, rubbing Dianna's back softly.

"Jenna's right. No matter what your answer is Chord will be supportive either way. Like he said when he gave you the promise ring, he's not going to pressure you to do something that you don't want to do, or feel uncomfortable doing," Lea added.

Dianna smiled as she remembered that very moment when Sam presented to her his promise ring and the fact that she had great friends.

"Yeah, you guys are right. I don't even know if he's going to pop the question or not, but if he does, my answer ha s to come from the bottom of my heart."

All three girls sat in the quiet trailer, faintly hearing the guys talking next door for a minute or so until a knock broke the silence. Chord stepped into the cozy trailer, a grin spread across his face.

"Way to spoil the moment Chord," Jenna mock scolded. He fake pouted and walked towards them, crashing beside Dianna giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry Jen, but I couldn't stay away from Di any longer."

Dianna blushed and snuggled closer to Chord, draping her arm around his stomach.

"Uhh huh. Partying with the boys?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow up at her boyfriend and giving him a suspicious grin.

"Yes you caught me; we were partying in Cory's trailer."

Lea playfully jabbed his arm before standing up and stretching.

"Well, I think I'll leave you two alone. I need to go catch up on all my fave TV shows. Have a great break Chord."

She ruffled his blonde hair and gave him a quick wink before making her way to the door.

"And Di, you better call me."

Dianna simply nodded and turned to Jenna.

"You leaving too?"

"Mmhmm. It's been a long week; I think I'll go chat with the guys for a little and then head home. Have a good break you two. Don't do anything too naughty this year."

Chord gave her a playful salute before Jenna left, leaving the two of them cuddled together in the quiet of Dianna's trailer. Without even speaking, Dianna knew that she and Chord were thinking the same thing; these few moments were the best they had shared all year. The snow was falling harder outside making the feel of the evening even gloomier but she and Chord were wrapped in each other's embrace and that's all that mattered.

* * *

"Chord, where are we going?" Dianna whined, her eyes still shielded by her gloved hands.

"Almost there…and no peaking!"

It was the second week into the break and Chord had called Dianna earlier telling her that he had a surprise planned for this evening. Ever since, she couldn't stop fidgeting and wondering what it was. Finally, she heard Chord's Volvo screech to a stop and the engine die down.

"Okay, you may uncover your eyes now."

The minute Dianna did, a shriek escaped her mouth. They were at an ice rink filled with other couples skating around and a disco ball spinning around rapidly, shining all sorts of colored lights on the walls of the arena.

"B-but I don't know how to skate," she finally managed to say, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Well, Miss Agron, you're about to learn."

A smirk crossed his face as Dianna looked up at him hoping that he was joking. There was absolutely nothing he could do to make her get on that ice.

"Chord no-!"

Before she could protest any longer Chord was dragging her to the entrance, amused at how crazy his girlfriend was acting just at the sight of the ice rink.

"Di, you're gonna be fine, trust me. I'm a pro at this stuff." She gave him a _yeah-right_ glare but knew that he was right.

Was there anything that Chord Overstreet couldn't do? He was, for a lack of a better word, perfect.

* * *

About an hour into their "date", Dianna found herself skating swiftly around the rink, Chord's hand intertwined with hers. It took her over thirty minutes to get accustomed to the ice and how slippery the surface was, but after several failed attempts trying to move away from the wall, she finally managed to skate around the rink once without falling. It was smooth sailing from there. She was truly having a great time, and Chord looked just as happy. He shot a glance at Dianna once in a while laughing each time. She held a wide grin on her face, and her hair was swaying in the wind as they skated around the rink. Finally one out of breath Dianna asked if they could take a break for a little bit and sit down. Chord nodded and helped her off the ice.

"Hey you're doing great by the way." He was so encouraging and supportive.

"Haha thanks, but I had a great teacher," she replied, standing on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. They found a bench not very far away from the rink and the two settled down to take a breather.

"So, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for quite a while now…," Chord started after a few minutes of people-watching. He rubbed his hand along her arm. "I, um, was just waiting for the right time and the right place."

Dianna had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't depict as good or bad. She looked up at his green eyes, which looked grayer in the night time, before taking his hand in hers.

"Oh? And what's that?"

There was a pause for a minute or two as Chord scrambled to find the words he wanted to say. He ran his free hand through his hair before turning his gaze back on to the pretty girl that he could call his.

"Well, we've-,"

"Oh my god, Chord is that you?"

Dianna heard, a faint voice in the distance coming closer to them. She felt Chord tense up beneath her and heard a faded "shit" escape his mouth.

Seconds later, a petite young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes that almost looked exactly like Dianna, walked up to the pair, eyes wide with excitement.

"Uh, hey Juliet," Chord greeted in a perplexing way. He tried his hardest not to make eye contact with her, but she was persistent. She kept on searching for his gaze until he gave in.

"I can't believe you're here! I thought I saw you from where I was sitting over there and I was like no it can't be my Chordy, but then as I was walking closer to you I was like oh my god it is my Chordy!"

Dianna laughed slightly at the girl standing barely a foot in front of her.

"Chordy?" she questioned looking at Chord, who was covering his face with his hand. God, he was so embarrassed right now.

"Yes, Chordy. It was uh-,"

"His nickname that I came up with back when we were dating," Juliet finished for him.

She gave Dianna a warm smile trying to come off friendly, but Dianna knew Juliet wasn't that innocent. There was, obviously, some reason why she had come over to them. Chord took in an impatient breath, not wanting to talk to his ex-girlfriend, but kept their conversation going no matter how much he wanted to avoid her. Even if Juliet _was_ extremely annoying, and self centered, and tried to make everyone else envy her, she was beautiful. That's what had made Chord fall for her back when he was a freshman in college. He was so naïve and didn't quite understand that there was more to a girl besides their appearance.

When he met Dianna, though, his whole world turned around, and that was when he really realized what mattered. Dianna filled every moment of his life with sunshine. He loved spending the long hours with her filming their scenes for Glee, and hanging out with the rest of the gang on the weekends, going to see movies, going out to dinner, anything really. He didn't know if Dianna felt the same way about him, but he knew the instant he laid eyes on her she was the one for him. Well, until Juliet entered the picture, _again._

"Oh, you guys dated?" Dianna's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.

Chord felt for his girlfriend. It was not only awkward enough for him to have his ex-girlfriend present on their almost perfect date, but the fact that she came and joined them just so she could flirt with Chord didn't make Dianna feel any better.

"Yep," she replied her eyes twinkling from the glow of the disco ball. "For over three years actually."

Chord shifted uneasily again, and pretended to stare at something in the distance, trying as hard as he could to divert his attention away from Juliet.

"I see," was all Dianna was up for. She didn't feel like seeing Juliet try to woo her ex-boyfriend who was currently her love interest, let alone argue with her. "I'm going to um, walk around for a bit…maybe get a snack or something," she said, turning to Chord.

"What? Oh….okay. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes."

Dianna walked away letting her hand slip from Chord's; several tears started forming in her once dry, hazel eyes.

* * *

"I still don't get why you're here. We broke up a while ago," Chord stated, sticking his hands in his jean pockets.

"I already told you Chordy; I want you back. It's Christmas Eve and a time for new beginnings. It's time for you to forgive me." A small smile spread across his face, but he stayed where he was; he didn't want Juliet to get any wrong ideas.

"Juliet, why did you _really_ come?"

She knew that Chord had seen through her act and hung her head.

"Be-because I miss you. This was the place we would always go on Christmas Eve. We would skate around like no one else was on the Earth except for us and make-out until mid night rolled around. This place holds a special meaning in my heart, and I thought if I came here tonight I would be able to still feel that you were with me, and maybe if I got lucky, even run into you."

Despite the fact that Juliet shooed Dianna away, Chord wanted to comfort his ex-girlfriend. He walked towards her now, and wrapped her in a strong hug, his huge body enveloping hers.

"I miss you too Jules, but life goes on. I put everything that we had behind me and started a new life, a new career, a new relationship. Even if our time is over, you still have a special place in my heart."

He looked into her blue eyes and bent down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

…

Dianna was making her way back to Chord and Juliet carrying a coke and popcorn but stopped almost instantly in her tracks. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. Chord, whom she had been dating for over six years now, was kissing his ex, Juliet who hadn't been the most pleasant to her. Out of a fit of anger, she threw her coke to the ground, the brown liquid spilling everywhere and ran off into the distance, not realizing that Chord had seen her. She pulled out her iPhone and immediately called Lea.

"Hello?" Lea answered, drowsily.

"Chord-kissing-Juliet-nightmare," was all Lea could make out through Dianna's cries and sniffs.

"Wait, Di, slow down. Please." Lea could hear her friend kick something over before taking in a deep breath and sighing.

"Chord's ex-girlfriend Juliet showed up tonight and started flirting with him. I couldn't stand the sight so I left for a little bit. As I was about to return to them, I see Chord kissing her."

Dianna broke down seconds after she finished explaining.

"Oh Dianna. I'm so sorry! I didn't think Chord would hurt you that badly!"

"You have no idea Lea. I'm crushed. I love him, or well I thought I did. He's the best thing I have right now."

* * *

"So, does this mean we're back together?" Juliet asked a little more excited by now.

Chord chuckled but gave her a stern look.

"No, that was just to make you feel better and know that you're always with me."

"Oh." She leaned into him but Chord backed away.

"Juliet, you have to stop okay? We had our chance; now it's time to find someone else."

"Do you have someone else Chord? Do you?" Her mood had suddenly changed from happy-go-lucky to a more agitated feeling.

"Yes, I do…and I think I just let her slip away. You were my first love, and I will never forget that. But Dianna…there's just something about her that makes everything better. I love her Juliet, and you need to respect that. I was going to propose to her tonight. That's how much I care about her."

Noticing the concerned expression in Chord's eye about losing his one true love, Juliet backed down.

"Fine, okay. You deserve the best Chordy, and it's not with me. I'm sorry."

uliet, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, gave Chord one last kiss on the cheek and walked away. Chord had messed up, he knew it, but was determined to get Dianna back. He loved her.

* * *

Chord found Dianna sitting in his Volvo, her eyes swollen from all the crying she had done, her outfit wet from her tears. He opened the door, tentatively before speaking.

"Di," he pleaded. She turned her head away, too angry to even acknowledge him. "C'mon, please, can we talk?" Finally giving in, she met his dark blue eyes with an intense stare.

"Talk about what Chord? What? What we have? Or should I say had? You kissed her. Kissed her! How do you expect me not to be mad? I thought we had something…something special. I loved you!" Dianna screamed at him, suddenly breaking down again. Chord pulled her to him and kept her close to his heart.

"I know what I did was wrong…stupid actually. I don't even know why I did it."

He could feel Dianna breathing a little lighter against his chest and he ran his hand across her long, blond hair.

"But I do know one thing. You're the most extraordinary person I've ever met. Everything is better when you're around. You're not just a person, Di, you're my heart and soul. You mean everything to me, and I am not letting you go. I don't care if you ignore me; you know in the end you can't deny our chemistry."

His words touched her in a special way and she looked up at him, again, but with admiration in her eye this time. He swept the hair that was covering her eyes to the side and stroked her cheek.

"I love you, and can't picture my life without you. I would never forgive myself if I let you disappear from my life for forever."

Dianna was crying again into Chord's shoulder, relishing the moment.

"I love you too Chord. I fell in love with you the minute Ryan paired our characters together. You give me something that I lack in my life, but that I need."

He smiled down at her, realizing he had won back his true love's heart again, before cupping her face in his hands and bringing his head down to gently kiss her. Dianna didn't hesitate at all and met his lips with hers, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Now that we're on this subject…," he quickly added, leaning closer to her, allowing their foreheads to touch, "will you marry me?"

Dianna didn't have to think about her answer or the discussion she previously had had with Lea and Jenna. Sure it would be a big commitment, but she knew that she would never regret spending the rest of her life with the one guy she truly loved, the one guy that played Sam Evans on Glee; she was ready.

"Yes," she whispered to him, a small smile spreading across her face, before they kissed one last time.

Snow began to fall; it really was a winter wonderland, and Dianna could not have pictured a more romantic evening. It was absolutely perfect.


	5. One More Chance

**Fabrevans post Hold Onto Sixteen.**

**One More Chance**

"Welcome back—," before Finn could finish, Quinn along with the rest of the glee club, which only consisted of about 7 others, glanced up to see one Sam Evans entering the choir room, a huge grin plastered on his face carrying his most prized possession: his guitar. Mr. Schue walked in seconds later, giving Sam a pat on the back and announcing that they now had enough members to compete at Sectionals.

"Mr. Schue, do the band geeks really have to perform with us? We already have Trouty Mouth, and we definitely don't need any less of a chance of winning than we already have."

Ignoring Puck's comment, Mr. Schuster strode to the piano and faced his glee club.

"Let's all give a warm welcome back to Sam."

Everyone rushed up and hugged him; everyone except Quinn. She couldn't help but feel a pang inside her stomach when she saw him entering through the doorway. Yeah, they hadn't been an item for a while, but she still felt that longing feeling. She regretted that one mistake that put their whole relationship in jeopardy. It was her fault he broke up with her, and all throughout the summer she had tried to forget about him, even if he did move. Seeing him now, with everyone gathered around him drinking sparkling cider and laughing nonchalantly made grieve for him even more. She had taken advantage of what a perfect boyfriend he was to her, and by the time she came to her senses, he had already started a blossoming relationship with Mercedes. Just thinking about them made Quinn's stomach churn. She sighed deeply thinking of the thought before getting up and awkwardly walking to the rest of the group. They parted as she walked up to Sam, a fake smile spread across her face. He still looked like his old self. His hair was longer, blonder, cuter; everything she remembered about him was all still there.

"It's great to see you," he said reaching out to embrace her in a hug.

She didn't complain and savored the moment, even if it did last for what two seconds? She pulled away quickly but quietly and backed up before standing next to Tina.

"Alright, enough with the chit chatting, let's get some country back in this joint."

Sam pulled his guitar strap over his shoulder and began strumming a chord. Quinn instantly remembered when they were in the astronomy room and their almost kiss. Life was perfect back then, life wasn't perfect now. She was desperate for someone, not anyone, Sam. He quietly hummed a melody to the tune of 'Red Solo Cup' before all the guys, and well Tina, joined in. She found her seat in the very back of the room and instead of participating, she sat quietly just gazing at him and thinking about how much he had changed. Time really does go by too fast.

SQ

"Sam!" she called after him once glee club had been dismissed. He whipped his head around and walked up to her, stuffing his hands in his pockets, something Quinn remembered him doing when he got nervous.

"Hey" he mumbled, almost incoherently.

"Um hi." She gave the lightest smile and stepped a little closer to him, their bodies inches away from each other. He looked into those hazel eyes that he always fell for which were prettier than ever and sparkling with the suns' rays shining through the transparent window just behind Quinn. He smiled back at her before shifting her weight. Quinn, coming back to reality, cleared her throat. "So, uh, I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're back, and maybe…" She didn't have to finish her sentence, Sam knew what she was going to say.

"Quinn, I can't. I came so I could help you guys win sectionals. Not so that we can re-kindle our relationship. We had some good times, and you'll always have a place in my heart, but I'm just not ready yet. I'm still trying to figure everything out. I don't want to move on with my life so quickly. I want to take it slow and enjoy where I am." Quinn looked at him fondly, really taking in what he just said. He was a great guy and she didn't want to pressure him into anything, but at the same she had a feeling that there was something else that he was keeping from her.

"You want her back don't you?" Sam was caught off guard and immediately turned pick the minute she popped the question. Instead of giving her a solid yes, he just nodded his head. Quinn was crushed, she really had thought they would have a chance to be together now that he was back, but accepted his answer and brushed past him, a tear trickling down her cheek. Sam tried calling after her, but she ignored him and turned away. She knew it was too good to be true. All she wanted was a second chance, a chance that she had hoped she would have a shot at getting back. But Mercedes had taken over Sam's heart, something she had done in the past. She still was going down without a "fight". She was determined to prove to Sam that everything could work out and that most importantly, she still loved him. With all her heart.

SQ

The lights dimmed as The Troubletones silently walked onto the stage, getting ready to perform their sectionals number. Quinn watched Sam intently, who happened to be sitting right next to her. His eyes were glued to Mercedes, watching her every move, swaying to the music. Quinn rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. Sam, being too caught up with his "girlfriend" didn't hear her plea. Once their number was over, Sam stood up and clapped so hard, Quinn could see his hands turning red. The audience followed his motion before they quieted back down for the next glee club to perform.

"Now taking the stage... The Unitards" once of the judges declared. Puck made a nasty comment towards their show name and Quinn gave him a stern look as if to back off. Second later all the glee members left the audience to go warm up. They were wrapping up the show with three songs: ABC, Control, and Man in the Mirror. As they were walking to the prep area, Quinn tried to stay as close to Sam as possible. He did, however catch on to what she was trying to do and moved away, patting Rory on the back. So far her plan had not been going well. The lights flickered, signaling that there were only 2 more minutes before they had to perform. Everyone backstage was scrambling to add last minute makeup or fix their costume. As the Unitards exited the stage, the New Directions entered the stage. A roar from the audience gave the New Directions the confidence that they needed to perform well before Tina hit it off with ABC. Quinn tried to enjoy herself. She had always loved performing, but couldn't concentrate when the man she wanted, wanted somebody else. As the curtain closed after their final song, they hustled off the stage.

"Great job everyone!" Finn exclaimed, high fiving Blaine, Kurt, and Mike. Sam smiled and wrapped the whole group in a big hug.

"I'm so happy to be back with you guys. I've truly missed this club, let alone McKinley. No matter what happens, I'm proud to be a part of such an awesome community." There were aww's and more hugs being exchanged before Mr. Schue came to join them backstage.

"They're presenting the trophies any minute now; we better go take our place."

SQ

Mr. Schue set the first place trophy on the polished black baby piano in the choir room.

"Well done guys. Even without Rachel, we still managed to pull off a win" he said winking at Rachel, whose suspension was over. She giggled before walking to the front of the room.

"So, now that I'm back, and I'm sure all of you missed me very much…I'd like to dedicate this song to Sam. We're glad to have you back baby boy!" She sang the first few words of We Are Young.

Give me a second I  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom  
Getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me  
Just across the bar  
My seats been taken by some sunglasses  
Asking 'bout a scar

Quinn leaned over so that her head gently rested on Sam's shoulder. He was about to move before Quinn whispered him to stay put.

"Look, there's something that I need to tell you." Sam didn't know whether to believe her or not and didn't really feel like talking the very moment Rachel was soloing.

"Can't it wait? Rachel's soloing." He was still that whinny Sam Evans she remembered. She grabbed his hand and led him outside the room, everyone else's eyes staring at the two of them leaving.

"Where're you going? I'm not done yet" Rachel hollered.

"We'll be right back, keep on singing if you want." Rachel looked puzzled and took her seat without another word. Quinn led Sam into the hallway, lockers lining the wall.

"Quinn, seriously what are you doing? I wanted to listen to Rachel."

"Please, stop talking…I need to tell you something that I've been wanting to tell you ever since you moved to Kentucky." Sam, now intrigued shut his mouth.

"If this is about getting back together the answer's..." Before he could finish, Quinn's soft lips pressed against his, her arms reaching around to grasp his neck. They hadn't kissed in so long, but it somehow felt right. He wrapped his around her waist, bringing her closer to him. She could feel his hand grazing her cheekbone as he pulled away. His face was flustered and he looked into her eyes, the eyes that held tears.

"What was that for?" he finally asked after catching his breath.

"It was me saying that I love you. I've always loved you Sam, and when you left I was heartbroken. I tried getting over you and tried moving on with my life, but I just couldn't. You mean something to me, more than anybody else and I want to have one more chance to make everything right again." Sam glanced down at the ground not saying anything, but still listened to what she was trying to say. "And I know you want Mercedes back, but she doesn't love you like I do. Nobody will. You were my first boyfriend hat I actually loved and I don't want to lose you again." Sam, finally having the guts, glanced at Quinn, noticing the tears glistening on her cheeks.

"Quinn…" he sighed taking a deep breath in. "I've always loved you. I thought getting back with Mercedes would erase the memory of us, but it doesn't. She's not interested anyway. And I thought my heart was with her, but after seeing you for the second time, it isn't. It's with you." Before she could respond, he pulled her in for another kiss, a more passionate one this time. She could finally say that she had her boyfriend back, the one who understood her, defended her, made the most stupidest jokes, but none of that mattered to her. The only true thing that mattered to her was that he loved her, and she had gotten the second chance that she had been wanting for. Her life was perfect again.


End file.
